The Only Way I Know
by canyoufindme
Summary: Her planet burned, he saved her, how could she pay him back?


He was too late. The planet was already burning. He couldn't save the planet this time. It wasn't Earth, it was closely related to the planet. This burning planet was more advanced. And he needed to do something about it. This planet burned because he couldn't stop it. And this planet burned because of the Daleks. They outsmarted him this time. They threatened one planet and attacked this one. He'd left Rory and Amy on the decoy planet, and now he was determined to do something about it.

The TARDIS materialized as everything fell to flames around him. The citizens were dead in the streets. But he heard the voice of a woman coming from just around the corner. She was at least alive when he found her. Soon enough, she'd join him in the ranks of "Last of your kind". He carried her back to the TARDIS, she had slipped into unconsciousness and let her lay in his massive bed. He had to get Amy and Rory back, Rory could help. Whoever this brunette was, she was close enough to a human that the nurse inside of Rory could hopefully help her, and of course the maternal instinct inside the TARDIS will help as well.

He had that face on, the face of the oncoming storm, Amy knew it well and didn't ask questions as he dragged her husband off to the Doctors barely used room to the brunette. And Rory did all he could. And the Doctor told him to leave, the TARDIS had been set to land in London "or somewhere close." For the night, and he sat by his bed until he could find out more about that brunette.

It was hours before she started to stir, and she sat bold upright. "Where am I?" She demanded, her blue eyes locked onto his eyes.

"'Ello, I'm the Doctor, you're on my TARDIS. We're in London…2010. Now, who are you?"

"Aurora." She responded as she took in everything from the floppy hair, to the boots and even that…that bow tie. "How did I get here?" She asked as the memories of the Dalek attack on her planet, Rield, started flooding back.

"I found you. I was too late to help, you were the only one alive. I brought you here."

"Why." It wasn't a question really.

"The same thing happened to my planet. As I said, I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords." He told her as his dark hair fell over his eyes.

"The Time Lords are just a story." She told him and he shook his head. "I'm over nine hundred years old, I'm from the planet Gallifrey, I watched my planet burn at the hands of the Daleks." He told her. And her eyes darkened.

"I guess we're more alike then I'd like to think. I'm six hundred years old, and I let the Daleks burn my planet." She told him before he stood up. "Let me get you something to eat." And that's when he walked out of his room, and she slipped back down, and turned on her side. How long was she going to be here?

It felt like days, and The Doctor and the two humans on board went from planet to planet as she "recovered", she was stuck in the labyrinth of the TARDIS until he returned. And every day she woke up to him asleep in the chair next to her.

"Is this your bed?" She finally asked him.

"It's currently yours."

"I won't mind if you sleep here at night too." She told him that morning.

The Doctor was very apprehensive about it. He never ate crisps and talked about girls…he didn't really do girls ever. Rose, well that leather jacket wearing version of him and the trench coat version of him liked that. But this incarnation? He was attracted to Rose's dedication, much like Jamie, but he was attracted to Aurora for a much different reason. They had a different bond. Or at least to the Doctor they did.

That night he spent it in his bed. Awkward and nervous didn't even begin to cover it. She had found clothes in the closet and had went to bed in a pair of shorts and a tank top, like she had every night, and it now unsettled him, because they were close. He found clothes to cover him. And she had her side, and he had his. Of course, since Aurora had actually hung around with boys instead of made a new sort of lip gloss in her room, she knew how to handle this situation. She snuggled closer to him, but not to close, it was his turn now. He didn't know if putting his arm around her was okay, but he did it anyways. She turned into him, getting closer to him.

Soon enough though, she had planted a soft kiss on his lips. Nervous and rubbish? Of course, but that didn't keep him from kissing her back. And they sat there, kissing each other softly, and her hands ran through his hair before she climbed on top of him. His hands went to her waist slowly and nervously. Aurora took this matter into her own hands, she removed the tank top, as she now sat on top of him in only her bra. His eyes widened as her hands went to the hem of his shirt. But with him laying down, this would be less than fun. She climbed off him, just to get him to kneel on the bed with her. His shirt was soon hers, and she tenderly kissed him, nibbling on his ear, and doing most of the work as well.

She took his pants off, and her shorts. Soon her bra came off and their bare chests were pressed against each others as she played with the hem of his boxers. She had felt him keep growing hard against her, she dipped her hand into his boxers and gripped him, and sharp intake of breath as she pushed the boxers down, as she started to handle his shaft, his face was flush, this never happened to him of course, but he couldn't stop her now. She got him off by hand, and he came quickly. But that didn't stop her. She was going to keep going on him, after she trailed a line of kisses and nibbles down his chest, letting him recover. She soon licked his tip, before slowly taking him in her mouth. She didn't let him come though. She smiled as she clung to him, slipping off her panties and discarded them on the floor. He looked confused as she spread her legs, rubbing her clit with one hand. He didn't know where it went though. She smiled softly and took him in both hands, leading him into her, so he carefully started to pump in and out of her, she wrapped her legs around his torso, her arms locked onto his back as she slowly bucked her hips, getting him to go deeper into her.

"Faster." She whispered before a small moan escaped her mouth. He complied, as she let out small sounds of pleasure as he sped up. "Harder Doctor," She told him, he gained momentum faster and faster, her legs unlocked from around him and fell on the bed, her toes curled as she started to come. Her back arching, screaming orgasm came, and she shuddered as he grunted through the last of it. "Oh, oh god," She whispered as he kept slamming into her. He came inside of her with a monster finish before collapsing next to her. Their bodies were sticky with sweat, breathing heavily. She rolled over and rested her head on his chest. "I never did say thank you." She said to him. "Action's speak louder than words, darling." He grinned.


End file.
